total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Total Calamity Timeline
This page lists every known major event that took place both before and during the roleplay (May be outdated). Pre-RP Godly Period *Inanis is created, albeit without a purpose. *The Dark Gods emerge into existence from the Void. *Xeroc, the first Light God is born. *Xeroc absorbs its Light God brethren to become practically omnipotent. *Xeroc creates the known universe seemingly from nothing. *A clan of Dark Gods, led by Cthulhu, the Dark Lord, plot an attack on Xeroc. *Cthulhu's clan is ravaged in their attempt to beast Xeroc, diminishing their numbers to 2; Cthulhu himself and the Moon Lord, currently known as Arfrosydos. *Terraria is created, to be overseen by Xeroc. *The Elemental Sisters form on Terraria and gain sentience, becoming the planet's first life-forms. *Dusking is born, currently known as Urdsalep. *The Slime God is born. *An Envoy is created by Xeroc, which would eventually reincarnate into Firefly. *Flora and fauna begin to grow on the surface of Terraria. *Slimes began to appear on Terraria. *Silva is born. *Other sapient life begins to appear on Terraria, in the form of Lihzahrds, lesser Dryads lesser Elementals, Golems, Harpies, Demons, as well as Humans. *Humans begin to worship the Elementals as goddesses, empowering them. *The Corruption is created, albeit very small at the time. *Underworld-dwelling humans evolve into Underworlders. *Tundra-dwelling humans evolve into Frostlanders. *Humans discover magic, leading them to distance themselves from the Elementals. *The Elementals go separate ways. *The terrarian residents of the Underworld wage war on the surface-dwelling terrarians, where millions are slain. This war leads to the creation of Providence. *Noxus is created by Cthulhu. *Cthulhu, Arfrosydos, and Noxus manage to overpower and defeat Xeroc, the latter claiming the Great God's soul Cthulhian Period *Noxus is assigned with protecting and researching Xeroc's soul. *Cthulhu creates many more children, including Coznix to assist them in dominating the universe. *While Cthulhu is occupied with reshaping the universe in their image, Arfrosydos and their many spawn invade Terraria, plunging it into pure chaos, during which, billions of terrarians are slain. *The Slime God sides with the Dark Gods, only to betray them shortly after and enter hiding. *The Homunculi are created. *The Slime Gods are born. *Cthulhu and Noxus together go to deal with a supposed invasion of extra-universal god-like beings. This turns out to be a false alarm. *Cthulhu and Noxus return to find that Xeroc's soul had been stolen. Noxus was then tasked with re-obtaining Xeroc's soul. *Plantera is created to defend the jungle from Cthulhian attacks. *Signus attempts to assassinate Cthulhu, but fails. *Permafrost is born. *Daedalus is born. *Gollius is born. *The Slime Gods, in their search for knowledge over the arcane, come across The Slime God. The Slime God decides to make a deal with them, helping them in turn for their eternal loyal to The Slime God. The Slime Gods, being desperate, agree to this. *A Chosen One is born, in the form of a human. *The masked Chosen One proves their strength by slaying a member of Cthulhu's kin. *Gollius grows up to protect his village from the Apocalypse. *The gifted Statis demonstrates his talents, becoming the most feared member of his clan. *The Chosen One creates the Resistance, recruiting the Slime God, Silva, Gollius, Permafrost, and a few others. *The Resistance vanquish Coznix, leaving them to rot in the Underworld. *The Resistance recruit the Elemental Sisters, convincing them to fight for their cause. *The Resistance vanquish Urdsalep. *The Resistance vanquish Arfrosydos, sawing their body in half and forcing them to retreat, alerting Cthulhu of the strength they hold, and forcing the god to come to investigate what vanquished their brother. *The Resistance vanquish Cthulhu, mangling the god's body, leaving behind nothing but an Eye, a Brain, and the Crimson, a plague formed from the god's shredded organs. Peace Period *The Slime God is tasked with protecting Cthulhu's soul, absorbing it to make sure Cthulhu would not be resurrected. *Arfrosydos is imprisoned on the Moon, leading to their current title, the Moon Lord. *The heroes are celebrated for their triumph. *Permafrost is elected Ice King. *Gollius is elected Jungle King. *Daedalus takes a sample of the Crimson left behind from Cthulhu's death, taking it deep underground and analyzing it. He is never heard from again. *The Chosen One goes missing. *Ignalius is born. *Yharim is born. *Yharon's egg is discovered. *Gollius goes mad with power, becoming an oppressive Tyrant and having thousands of his subjects murdered to demonstrate his authority. *Providence sees an opportunity to cleanse Terraria of sin. *The Slime Empire is created to prevent Providence from doing so. *The King Slime is created to rule the Slime Empire for the Slime God. *Cthulhu's Brain tasks the Wall of Flesh with spreading the Crimson into the Underworld. *Yharon's egg is given to Yharim. *Ignalius joins a cult that worships the deceased Xeroc, intent on bringing them back to life. *Braelor, now known as the Jungle Tyrant, has Yharim's family incinerated for Ignalius's offense. *Yharon hatches and saves Yharim, who is barely clinging to life. *Yharim and Yharon go into hiding, the former learning of his special power, and training to take the current Tyrant's place as dictator. *Yharim slays the entire Jungle Council with a mighty earthquake, claiming the throne, but breaking his arms in the process. Yharim's Rule Period *Yharim appoints Yharon as the first member of his Elite Circle. *Yharim creates an Army, intent on spreading his influence across the planet. *The Slime God joins Yharim's Army to ensure their survival, later proving themselves enough to be appointed a member of the Elite Circle. *Urdsalep is spotted again on Terraria, revealed to have succumbed to his own curse, crippling his power. Due to only appearing during the night, he is given the name Dusking. *The Slime God goes into hiding as to avoid being hunted down by the now revealed to still be alive spawn of Cthulhu. *Yharim visits Permafrost to learn Ice Magic. The archmage refuses the Tyrant's demand, leading him to trap the Ice King in his own palace, creating Cryogen. *Yharim recruits Draedon, also appointing him a member of his Elite Circle due to the cyborg's immense smithing knowledge. *Yharim's stimulants-enhanced Master Auric Tesla Armor is created. *Armor is created for the Tyrant's army, each member receiving armor based on their rank. *Providence attacks Terraria, but is defeated by Yharim and his Army, and forced to retreat into the Sun to regain her power. *The Destroyer, the Twins and Skeletron Prime are constructed, later going rogue. *No longer serving its original purpose, Plantera is taken and repurposed by Yharim into a vessel to contain and consume the bodies of those he has slain, whose souls would slowly damage it from the inside, desperate to escape. *As Plantera began to become an impractical vessel to store any more bodies, the remaining bodies are chucked into the Dungeon, where the magic there would revive them, but reducing them to skeletons and spirits in constant agony. *The waste from Draedon's projects is chucked into an ocean, heavily polluting it. *The pollution forces an Aquatic Scourge out of the ocean, causing it to become beached in the Desert, having its skin dry away and forcing it to adapt to the new climate. The other Scourges, however, either perish or adapt to the surrounding pollution. *The pollution forces Crabulon to flee the Sulphurous Sea to a large nearby underground parasitic fungal colony, with the parasites infecting the crab and eating away its brain, turning it into a walking breeding ground. *Yharim notices the Devourer of Gods has slain several of his most prized soldiers, and orders the beast to be exterminated. *After noticing the scourge's potential, the Tyrant has a change of heart and decides to appoint the Devourer a member of his Elite Circle, if he will serve the Tyrant eternally in return. The Devourer accepted, leading him to receiving Cosmilite armor constructed by Draedon. *Statis is captured and fed to the Devourer. *Yharim, seeking to further spread his influence, attempts to have Yharon cloned, creating the Bumblebirbs *Silva is captured and tossed into the Abyss, where she would slowly wither away, unable to escape *Silva's presence in the Abyss causes Tenebris and Planty Mush to form there. *Calamitas is born. *Steven is born. *Steven is chucked out of his family for his apparent inability to perform magic, left to eventually roam the surface in solitude. *Calamitas's family commits an unknown offense. *Calamitas's family is burned at the stake for their offense, leading the witch to incinerate the town out of rage, leaving her furious and depressed. *The Tyrant notices Calamitas's power, and sends her a telepathic message telling her to come to his Jungle Fortress *Yharim recruits Calamitas as his apprentice, as well as one of his Elite. *Calamitas learns to master her Brimstone magic, becoming a widely feared member of Yharim's army. *Yharim seeks the help of Amidias to free the Moon Lord from their chains. The Sea King refuses, angering the Tyrant. *Yharim has Calamitas incinerate Amidias's Ocean Kingdom, reducing it to a barren desert, forcing the King into hiding and capturing his military captain, Anahita. *The ritual to free the Moon Lord is commenced with Anahita taking Amidias's place. However, it is intercepted by the Lunatic Cultist, leading to the latter being cursed in Yharim's rage. *A rift is formed from the Devourer's frequent dimensional travels, forcing him and Calamitas to combine their power to hold it while Draedon made a cosmilite shell to contain it, creating the Ceaseless Void, which is then made a Sentinel of the Devourer. *Calamitas begins to question the Tyrant's motives. *The Storm Weaver is discovered by the Devourer, leading him to take it in and demand armor be given to it. It was also made the second Sentinel of the Devourer. *An astral meteor lands on Terraria. *Signus attempts to assassinate Yharim, but is prevented by the Devourer, who forces him into his pocket dimension where they begin fighting each other for years. Realizing neither could be victorious, Signus became the Devourer's third Sentinel. *Draedon creates the Astrum Aureus to collect samples of the astral meteor, only for the automation to succumb to the Astral Plague, left to roam the land aimlessly. *Cthulhu's Brain assigns the Wall of Flesh with storing energy necessary for keeping the Astral Meteor from spreading by suspending it in the air. *Skeletron is summoned by Yharim to guard the Dungeon. *Yharim attempts to have Calamitas cloned, which causes the witch to snap and betray him, releasing the unfinished clone prematurely as a distraction as she fled. *As she leaves, Calamitas is cursed, slowly being drawn back to the Tyrant's side, while physically becoming less and less human as it took effect. *The clone of Calamitas is left to wander the night, incomplete. *Yharim attempts to have the Slime God cloned against their knowledge. *The Slime God discovers this clone, but allows the procedure to continue, as long as the end product was given to them to control, creating Goozma. *Goozma absorbs Silva's soul, gaining Bio powers. *Goozma is tasked with ridding the Abyss of Eidolists and Eidolon Wyrms. *Yharim has Calamitas destroy the Ice Kingdom, leaving behind nothing but a frozen wasteland. *Yharim has Calamitas destroy the Underworld capitol, reducing it to the Brimstone Crags, as well as enraging the Brimstone Elemental. *Yharim has Calamitas destroy every other major civilization on the planet, reducing the overall population greatly *Noticing that Calamitas shows signs of resisting his curse, the Tyrant orders a second clone of her to be created. *The Plague is created. *A Queen Bee is abducted from her hive to be made into a hive for the Plague, to test its power. *The Plague is accidentally let loose into the nearby jungle, infecting the nearby inhabitants. *Bob is born. *Seony is born. *The Slime Core is created to control the Slime God Trio. *Michael is born. *Seony's home town is ravaged by slimes, with her being the only known survivor. She was told that the slimes spared her out of generosity and began to worship them. *Bob is recruited by the Slime God as a spy. *The second Calamitas clone is created, but is still dormant. *Michael sets out to map out a land unknown to his people. During the RP Pre-Hardmode Arc *Steven and Michael meet and team up. *The Terrarians meet Bob, who also joins them. *The Terrarians slay the Desert Scourge, netting the attention of a mage known as the Red Ravager. *The Terrarians slay the Eye of Cthulhu, giving them a glimpse at the fate of its owner. *The Terrarians encounter and fight Seony, defeating her and convincing her than her beliefs were flawed. Left with no purpose, she decided to join them. *Calamitas is assigned to destroy another Underworld civilization, upon doing so, her curse is broken, and she is convinced to ally with the Terrarians. *The Terrarians destroy the Eater of Worlds. *The Terrarians slay Crabulon. *The Terrarians "defeat" Skeletron and explore the Dungeon. *The Terrarians summon and destroy the Slime Core. *The Terrarians defeat the Queen Bee. *The Corruption is mostly overtaken by the Crimson, destroying the Ebonian Slime God in the process. *The Terrarians slay the Wall of Flesh, causing the Astral Meteor to impact the planet once again and allowing stronger creatures to roam the land. Hardmode Arc *The Terrarians destroy Cryogen, freeing Permafrost. *The Terrarians destroy Titan with the help of the Pirate. *Steven reconstructs the Night's Edge. *The Terrarians destroy Skeletron Prime. *The Terrarians destroy the Destroyer. *Steven creates his signature sword, the Amalgamation. *Yharim demands a project to resurrect his mother be organized by Draedon. *Steve fights the Earth Elemental, emerging victorious and convincing her to help their cause. *The Terrarians slay the Great Sand Shark, convincing the Sand Elemental to join their cause. *The Terrarians convince the Water Elemental to join their cause. *The Terrarians convince the Cloud Elemental to join their cause. *The Terrarians fight the Brimstone Elemental, discovering that she has been cursed to be bound to her physical form and her magic hindered. *Noxus confronts the Devourer of Gods as he begins to leave the ruins of a civilization he had decimated. This appears to be fairly one-sided in Noxus's favor, however they are scared off by the Devourer summoning Signus to their aid. *Calamitas confronts Yharim once again. *The Terrarians destroy the original Calamitas Clone. *The Terrarians recruit Angelyn. *The Terrarians defeat Plantera, only for it to be devoured by the Devourer of Gods. *Yharim defeats and captures Calamitas, holding her hostage for her offenses. *The Terrarians kill the Red Ravager. *The Slime God requests The Dark Emperor to construct a portal to the Spirit World. The Dark Emperor accepts this task. *The Duke Fishron is defeated and freed from the possession of the Moon Lord, returning to his former master's side. Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Lists Category:Browse Category:Major Pages